Pokémon Tales: Before You Go
by NightSlayer344
Summary: It was a average day for the Cerulean gym leader Misty, that is until she gets a unexpected visit from a Pallet Town Trainer, who she hasn't seen or spoken in the last three years since his departure from the Kanto region. What will Misty do now that Red is back in his home region. Will something spark between them? Hanadashipping, RedxMisty.


**(A/N): As you probably read the summary (At least I hope you did.), this story is connected to my Pokemon story series, "Pokémon Tales: A New Game". This story takes place during the three weeks that Red is in Kanto after leaving Mt. Sliver when he lost to Ethan in a battle. This is my first attempt of romance with the Pokemon series and my first Hanadashipping fic. I actually like the idea of Red and Misty being romantically involved, I see it as a better and mature version of Pokeshipping (I have nothing against Pokeshipping.). It's a shame that you don't see stories about Red and Misty together around here. It's more rare than mangapokeshipping (Which I also like as well.). Guess I'll have to do something about that shall we, for I like to write more about RedxMisty in the future.**

 **Anyways, I've been saving this story for Valentine's day because I like to be authentic sometimes. I hope you enjoy this story. Also there are some elements from mangapokeshipping that I put here for those who are fans of Red and Misty from the manga version. Remember, this story is about gameverse Red and gameverse Misty, not their manga or anime counterparts. They are completely different characters in this story.**

* * *

*Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz*

"*Yawn* Is it time already?" said a female voice.

*Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz*

"Come on, just five more minutes of sleep."

*Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz*

"Okay you stupid alarm clock! I'm getting up!" Yelled the female.

In a dark room, laid a woman in her bed as her alarm clock was buzzing, much to her annoyance and tried to shut off the clock with her bare fist with her face planted on the pillow of her bed.

After a few tries, the woman in the dark room finally manage to hit the target with her fist in pain from hitting her drawer multiple times, but was too tired to even care about the pain that her fist was feeling.

The female slowly turn her body, looked up at the dark ceiling of her room and stretch her arms. She took a moment to think to herself about her daily activities for today.

With a quick yawn, the woman got up from her bed and started heading the window curtains of her room to shed some light in her dark room.

When the window curtains open to let in some of the morning sun's light reveal that the woman's eyes are green and has messy orange hair.

This tired woman is known as Misty, gym leader of Cerulean City in the Kanto region She is also known as the tomboyish mermaid for she wasn't your typical average girl and loved being in the water a lot.

She is a gym leader that uses water types and specializes them in all out of attacks and constantly tries to find new ways to improve her skills.

Misty was viewing her hometown, Cerulean City through a window in her room to admire the beauty of her birth place.

It's a Saturday morning in the Kanto region and Misty was happy about Saturdays and Sundays for it allows Gym Leaders to take a two day break from their duties, even on special holidays. Misty had been winning and losing to Pokemon trainers for the last week and right now she needed break from it.

Though Misty wasn't gonna battle any trainers today, she still had some work to do around her gym, for it was the time of the month where she had to make sure the gym was looking as proper as ever. It's something she had to do once a month.

The worst part is that she had to do it alone with no help. Sometimes her water Pokemon help, but they can't do all the work since it requires a person and not a Pokémon to do it.

Misty just wish she could just chill, relax and swim with her water Pokemon today or go out to spend some time with her fellow gym leader friends, Brock and Erika on this beautiful Saturday morning.

The orange hair girl just sigh sadly as she headed towards her closet to change out of her pajamas and into her white one piece swimsuit outfit and long blue jacket that she wore over it, her usual get up. (Her HG/SS design)

Once she was done dressing up, she began brush her messy orange hair to her regular hairstyle. Misty used to have her hair in a ponytail hairstyle long ago during her early days as a gym leader. But she grew out of it and let her hair grow and loose, which actually made her look more prettier than before.

Misty put her hair brush down and gave herself a soft smile on the mirror, loving how she looks today.

"Okay, time to start the day." She said, smiling and left the room of her home.

Moments later

The female gym leader was walking through the streets of Cerulean City after eating some breakfast and left her home. With her are some bags containing special Pokemon food for her water type Pokemon.

Misty was heading to her gym to get her chores done, hoping that she would have more free time if she does her chores quickly.

Along the way, the people of Cerulean City were smiling, waving, and saying hello to the gym leader of their hometown. Misty would always greet back to her fans no matter what.

Having a gym leader that represents your hometown was the same thing as cheering for a sports team. Everybody in Cerulean City rooted for Misty.

There was small girls that sometimes go up to Misty wishing that one day they could be cool, tough, and pretty as her. People at fruit stands would sometimes give her free fruit such as apples, bananas, and oranges to help start off her day.

What really catches Misty's ears most importantly are some of the guys of her hometown, saying how beautiful she looks and any guy would be lucky to have her as their girlfriend. Sometimes hearing this makes Misty blush.

There was no question about it that Misty is a very pretty girl compare to most girls in the Kanto region. She was not only tough a gym leader, but a beautiful gym leader as well, especially when she got older. She even makes the other girls jealous for hogging all the attention.

Despite being really beautiful, there was one problem that everybody always question about Misty. Why a beautiful girl like Misty doesn't have a boyfriend to herself?

You would think a girl like Misty would have a boyfriend the moment you meet her. Truth is that Misty just has a hard time looking for the right man to be with.

She just can't seem to find the right guy for sometimes guys are scared to get hitch with a strong gym leader like her and her tomboyish attitude would also scare guys away. It's almost impossible for her get a simple date despite guys liking her.

That and none of the guys in her hometown never really caught her eye and never found interest in. Same thing goes with other guys outside of Cerulean City.

There was however one guy that Misty fell in love with for he wasn't afraid of her role as a tough gym leader and liked her tomboyish attitude a lot.

That one guy is a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town named Red. The first guy Misty ever truly loved and was a guy that was always in her mind and never forget. Red was Misty's first love.

Misty first met Red when he challenged her for the Cascade badge three years ago. She was a young girl with a ponytail at the time, but she remembers how her heart was rapidly beating when she laid her eyes on the Pallet Town Trainer. Remembering how she was attracted to his looks in his red jacket, black hair, blue jeans, and red hat. (His original R/B/Y design.)

Her emotions for Red got so out of control that before their battle, Misty accidentally called Red a "Sweetie" right in front of him that it still haunts her to this day that she said that for she wasn't one to show much of her girly emotions because of her tomboyish attitude to others.

Misty also remember the look on Red's blushing face when he first saw her in that blue bikini top and bottom, indicating that he found her pretty and was checking her out. Misty would always laugh at that memory and sometimes tease Red about it.

After Red defeated Misty's Pokemon with his Pikachu and obtain the Cascade badge from her. The two later hangout together after Misty asked Red to stay a bit with her. Much to Misty's surprise, Red accepted her offer.

Misty remembers how much Red liked her tomboyish attitude and told her that her attitude made her much more unique than other girls he has ever meant. They talked to each other for hours about their themselves and their life dream like Red wanting to become champion and fill the pokedex.

Misty's life dream was to become the best water type trainer in the world and to beat Lorelei from the Kanto Elite Four, who is also Misty's role model and the reason why she wanted to be the best water type trainer.

The gym leader would also miss all of their bickering and arguing to each other when Red would say or do something childish that made her angry. They argue back and fourth about the silliest things they do together like their Pokemon skills or what type of food they like to eat. The arguing between them actually helped the two learn more about each other without realizing it.

Sometimes when Red would look deep into Misty's green eyes, she would blush madly seeing Red's eyes staring at her. Red always tickles Misty's heart in many ways possible.

It was then that day, Misty's crush for Red turned into love for all she could think of was Red after meeting him. The gym leader even met Red a couple of times in his journey around Kanto like meeting him at the Seafoam Islands when she caught Red training his Pokemon there or helping him catch wild water Pokemon to help fill his pokedex when she's not on gym leader duty. She was always think of a excuse to hang out with Red.

Misty stopped dead in her tracks and stood in front of her gym as the thought of Red was running in her head. She turn her head to look at the mountains in the far left distance of the Kanto region.

The tomboy just let out a sad sigh for she hasn't seen Red in the last three years after he became champion by beating the Elite Four and his rival Blue.

The last thing she heard about Red is that he went to Mt. Sliver in the Johto region to do some intense training with his team after capturing all 150 Pokemon in the Kanto region and traveled around the Sevii Islands.

Misty really missed seeing Red and always hoped that he was okay at Mt. Silver doing his special training.

But most importantly for him to come back to Kanto.

Misty would do anything to get Red back to Kanto safe from Mt. Silver and help put his mom at ease, knowing her son was okay. Sometimes Misty would get scared when she hear rumors that Red has met a fate worse than death on Mt. Silver but declines the rumors no matter what.

Though it were rumors, it sometimes make Misty unable to sleep at the thought of her first love's life taken away from her and never seeing his face ever again. She would sometimes get nightmares of bad things happening to Red and nobody was there to help him.

Even before Red became the champion, she still worry sick about him when she learned that Red was taking on Team Rocket on his own with no help. She once tried to help Red defeat Team Rocket by heading to Saffron City to aid him when Team Rocket invaded the Silph Company, but couldn't because the police was preventing anyone from coming in and out of the city

Misty would sometimes go to Red's house to give his mother, Violet, some company for the middle age woman was worried about Red as much as her. Violet also knew that Misty has romantic feelings for her son, Red, so she always welcome Misty to her home whenever she stops by to talk or help around the house.

Though Misty loved Red, she also tried to move on by liking other guys because she also wanted to move forward with her life. She was once close being together with this one guy at the Cerulean Cape where she thinks is romantic to be at and was close to being in a relationship with somebody.

It was going well until a Pokémon Trainer from New Bark Town name Ethan Gold, interrupted her date and scared him away, never seeing him again after that event.

Though her date left, Misty wasn't really too heartbroken about it and got over it pretty quickly. It just comes to show that how much she loves Red that's preventing her from liking other guys.

Some people knew that Misty was in love Red like her two of her fellow gym leader, Brock and Erika. Erika once try to help Misty confess her feelings for Red by giving her a special flower called "The Flower of Encouragement", when Red was still roaming around Kanto.

Misty sigh sadly once more as she placed a hand on her heart, "Even after all this time has pass, you're still the one I love, Red." She spoke to herself.

The worst part of this is that Misty never told Red how she felt about him before heading off to Mt. Silver. She still regrets to this day, not knowing if Red would return his feelings for her.

Misty had been staring at the mountains every time she goes to her gym for the past three years. Thinking to herself what's Red doing at the moment. She's been having nothing but lonely blue nights over at Cerulean Cape, wishing that Red would return.

Misty stopped looking at the mountains as she headed inside her gym to start her chores. The tomboy first headed to the pool section of her gym and spotted some of her water Pokemon playing in the pool, playing tag or playing ball.

The gym leader smiled, putting her bag of Pokemon food on the ground and called out her Pokémon.

"Alright everybody gather up. I got your breakfast here with me." Misty yelled as she started to set up her Pokemons' breakfast on bowls.

Misty's Golduck, Lapras, Starmie, and Quagsire all swam up to her, happy to see their trainer today and greet her with their chants. The gym leader walked to them gave them all a good pat or scratch.

The tomboy laughed, "It's good seeing you guys today as well. Now eat up, I wanna get my chores done early so I can have a fun Saturday with you guys." She said.

Her Pokémon nodded as they went on to eat from their bowl of food. As they ate their meals, Misty heard a loud call coming outside her gym.

"Mail Call!"

"Well would you look at that. The mail is here." Misty said, listening to mailman's call, "I'll be right back everyone. I'm gonna get the mail. I hope my monthly magazine of water Pokemon is finally here."

Misty headed outside of her gym to see the mailman stuffing in mail in her mailbox as he whistled a catchy tune.

The mailman notice Misty coming out her gym and gave her a soft smile.

"Hello Ms. Misty, how are you today?" The mailman said.

"Pretty well, I rather be home relaxing instead of working though." Misty said.

"I know how that feels, who would want to work on this beautiful day." The mailman said, gazing at the blue sky before looking back at Misty. "Anyways, have you heard of the big news that's spreading around Kanto lately."

"What news?" Misty tilted her head.

"That ex-Kanto champion Red is back in his home region." The mailman said.

Misty's heart felt like it stopped pumping and became shocked about the news that she wasn't able to speak much. Just hearing Red's name always puts her in a short stun. She couldn't believe what she just heard right now.

"W-What?" Misty did her best to respond back.

"You heard me, apparently he lost to a trainer from the Johto region on Mt. Silver. I heard he's traveling Kanto to meet up with some old friends including you. Maybe I can get his autograph if he passes by here." The mailman hope, pulling out Misty's mail from her mailbox and handed to her personally.

Misty quickly swipe the mail and looked at a newspaper article titled "Red, Former Kanto Champion Returns Home". Misty thanked the mailman and ran inside her gym.

The orange haired girl took another gander at the newspaper article to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Misty wanted to pinch herself very badly to assure herself that she wasn't dreaming and if she was she didn't want to wake up.

After rereading the newspaper multiple times, small tears of joy were coming out her eyes uncontrollable as her water Pokémon watched her, wondering what got their trainer to be crying.

Misty wipe a tear from her eyes and looked back her Pokemon with a smile that they never seen her make before.

"He's back and he's okay. Red's finally back from Mt. Silver." She said to her Pokémon, wiping away more tears from her green eyes.

"I wish I could do my chores for another day and meet Red at Pallet Town to see if he's home." Misty said to herself as a cocky smile appeared on her face. "I guess that means I just gotta work faster like never before. I'm coming to see ya Red."

As Misty was talking to herself, she was unaware that a mysterious figure was walking behind her. The mysterious figure got in the gym building because Misty forgot to close the door due to her excitement of Red's return.

Before Misty could walk away from her spot. She jumped in fear when somebody behind cover her eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" Said the person behind Misty in a playful tone.

A hard blush came to Misty for she recognized the voice behind her. The stranger behind Misty let go of their hands and let her turn around to see him.

When Misty looked back, her heart felt like it was popping out and her temperature was raising up that even her pool might not cool her down.

Standing in front of her is her first love, Red, but his appearance looked much different than before. Red had brown hair and eyes, along with a new trainer outfit like a red vest jacket, black wristbands, yellow backpack, and a red hat with a white pokeball symbol and white bill. (His Firered design.) He wasn't alone for his starter Pokemon, Pikachu, was on his right shoulder as they both greeted the gym leader.

Despite Red's new Firered look, Misty could still recognize him as the same boy she fell in love with three years ago when she looked deeply into his brown eyes.

"Hey Misty, it sure has been a long time huh? Sorry if I look a lot different than before. I changed my look since coming back." Red laughed.

"Pikachu!" The mouse greeted as well.

"R-Red? Is that really you?" Misty said, stuttering and amazed by Red's new look.

"The one and only!" He said, proudly. "Sorry for coming in here uninvited. The door was open and I kinda figure you were here."

Misty felt her legs give out and began to faint for her heart couldn't take anymore joy. She began to fall to the floor.

"Misty!" Red shouted, seeing the girl faint.

Red quickly ran to Misty and caught her in his arms as he stare down at her face with his brown colored eyes.

"Misty! Misty are you okay?" Red asked, concern for his friend.

"Pikachu pi pi! (Translation: I guess she couldn't handle my cuteness.)" Pikachu said.

Misty slightly open her eyes to see Red's handsome face looking down at her as she looked at his brown eyes with her beautiful green eyes. She slightly blushed, looking at him as he was holding her in his arms.

"Y-yeah, you just got me off guard is all." Misty smiled softly.

"Phew! Thank goodness you're okay." Red said, helping Misty back up to her feet.

"Red, what are you doing here? Also don't ever surprise me like that again!" Misty yelled, angrily.

Red smiled and chuckled at Misty's anger, "Haven't you heard? I lost in a trainer battle over at Mt. Silver." He said in a happy tone.

"You seem rather happy about losing." Misty said, surprise by Red's happy mood.

"Sure am, now that I lost. I can finally leave that stupid mountain and get back home." Red said.

The male trainer looked carefully at Misty's body up and down as he try to compare her look from three years ago. Red couldn't help how Misty looked great in that white one piece swimsuit she was wearing and tried his best not to look at Misty's nice, slender, and naked legs too much.

" _Is Red checking me out?! And why do I like it that he is? Should I let him stare at me some more? I really don't mind that he is checking me out."_ Misty thought to herself.

"Wow Misty, you sure have changed since the last time I saw you. You look….beautiful." Red softly said, making himself and Misty blush.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. You look pretty handsome." She said, flirting back. "It's good seeing you too Pikachu. How's my favorite electric type Pokemon doing?"

"Pikachu!" The mouse nodded his head.

Pikachu jumped off Red's shoulder and landed in Misty's arms, who started scratching the mouse on the stomach, letting out a "Cha" sound.

"Is Pikachu the only Pokemon you have with you at the moment?" Misty asked, scratching Pikachu's stomach.

"Yeah, the rest of my team are back home doing their own things. Like my Espeon is hanging around the house with my mom. I tell ya, my mom really loves having Espeon with her." Red chuckled.

"Anyways, I just wanted to stop by to say hello to you. I'm traveling Kanto to meet up with some people." Red said, looking around Misty's gym taking stroll through memory lane. "What were you doing before I got here?"

"Oh, I was just gonna work around the gym and clean it. I have to tidy up the place once a month and it's today." Misty said. "If I finish now, I can some free time to myself. "

"All by yourself? That stinks, how about me and Pikachu help you out." Red offer.

"Pikachu!" The mouse agreed.

"Thanks for the help Red, but I'm sure you got other important plans to do than help me." Misty said.

"Nonsense, I got all the time in the world to help a friend out. Besides, if me and Pikachu help out we could spend some free time together." Red said.

Misty was shocked by what she heard from Red, "You want to spend some time with me." Misty blushed.

Red tried to hide his small blush as he looked away from Misty, "Yeah, I was kinda hoping that we could hang out together like we did three years ago. Maybe have a Pokémon battle afterwards."

"I love that." She smiled brightly.

Misty walked towards Red and gave him a deep hug and surprise both him and Pikachu. Red couldn't help but enjoy this and hugged the water type gym leader back.

"I missed you a lot, you big stupid idiot. Don't ever leave me without saying goodbye." She said, burying her body with Red's body as small tears were dropping down from her green eyes.

"I missed you too, you tomboyish mermaid." Red said, hugging back the gym leader.

The two let go of each other as the blushes on their cheeks were still present and both shyly looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Come on, we got work to do if we want to have fun together." Red said, as he and Misty began to work.

A few hours later

Hours has pass since Red appeared in the doorstep of Misty's gym. This was the first time Misty actually had fun doing the chores around the gym and never wanted to stop because Red was with her, helping her each step of the way.

The were having fun doing the chores together as they laughed and work together as a team. As they work, Red would tell Misty about his time at Mt. Sliver and type of Pokemon he has encounter there. He would also tell Misty his time over at Sevii Island where he met Lorelei, which made Misty jealous that Red met her role model. Red made a promise to Misty that she'll meet Lorelei one day since he has contact with her and is good friends with the Elite Four member.

Misty would tell Red something of the things that he missed during the three years he was gone and told him how much she improved her battling skills since the last time they battle, which made Red want to battle her even more.

Red has forgotten how much he loved hanging out with Misty. Misty was the very few people he could socialize with and where he could be himself. Misty also treated Red as a regular person and friend for she didn't care about as his championship status like everybody else does in the Kanto region. It made him wish that the tomboy gym leader was there with him in his journey through Kanto.

The Pallet Town Trainer was happy to know that Misty was the same tomboyish girl that he first met three years ago and everything that he liked about her remain the same. Including her angry tone and voice when she gets mad at him. Let's just say Red really likes Misty's feisty attitude that he sometimes make her angry on purpose.

The same goes to Misty that Red was still the same guy that challenge her for the Cascade badge and his love of battling and training his Pokemon was still the same. Red was still the clumsy, humorous, and good hearted trainer. Red still acts a bit childish, but Misty could tell that Red has become mature more than the last time she met him.

During the hours of work. They would mop the floors of the gym near the pool, office, and staff room. Feed the other water Pokemon Misty had in a tank in another part of the gym. They wipe the windows of the gym together.

Red and Pikachu helped Misty paint some parts of the gym where pain was starting to wear off the wall. They both brush and wax some of the water Pokemon to make them look spotless.

In no time at all, Misty's chores were done before the time could hit noon on the clock. Red thought it would be fun if they he and Misty played a game of water polo in the pool with the water Pokemon. Misty accepted Red's challenge played him in game.

The two then had their fun Pokemon battle between Red's Pikachu and Misty's Starmie. Although, Red won the battle between him and Misty, it was a close call at the end. Red was really impress how much Misty got tougher since last time for she was at a new different level, especially since Misty develop a new tactic against electric type Pokemon like Pikachu to use against.

When the two were done working and playing, they both collapsed on the clean floor dead tired together. They breath in the air heavily as they looked at each other and smiled softly to one another.

The two softly got up to examine the gym around to see the effort of their hard work.

"Well looks like we're done cleaning the place." Red said, patting his Pikachu, who was sitting on his lap.

Misty looked at her watch. "Yeah, and I still have plenty of free time to myself. This is the fastest I have ever gotten my chores done. Thanks Red."

"Your welcome, Misty." Red gave a thumbs up.

"What do you want to do now since we're done cleaning the gym?" Misty shyly asked, hiding her blush.

"We could spend more time together around town. I never really got the time to explore more of Cerulean City because I was too busy with my Pokemon journey." Red said.

" _Is Red asking me out on a date?"_ Misty thought to herself.

"Me and Pikachu also want to check out the Cerulean Cape near Bill's house. I heard the view there is great during a sunset." Red said, smiling at his mouse partner.

" _He is! He is asking me out on a date!"_ Misty said to herself, trying to hold in her excitement.

"Sounds like fun." She said, in her best calm voice.

Before Red or Misty could say another thing to each other. Both their stomachs began to growl in hunger out loud, making the two blush in embarrassment.

"Well, that answer our first question to where to head out first. Let's find a restaurant and eat together." Red chuckled as he got up completely and offer Misty his hand.

Misty giggled, "Yeah we should, I'm so hungry I can eat like a Snorlax." She joked, taking Red's hand offer as they both headed out the gym with Pikachu on Red's shoulder to go find themselves a place to eat.

Hours Later

After hours of walking around town and grabbing a bite to eat. Red and Misty ended at Cerulean Cape, where the two were watching the day finally set down.

During their time around Cerulean City and before ending up at the Cerulean Cape, they became the talk of the streets for people were surprise to see their hometown gym leader spending time with Red, due to his new looks nobody recognize him as the ex-Kanto champion, so they manage to spend a lot of alone time together without a paparazzi bugging them.

Almost everybody thought the two were a perfect couple for a strong gym leader like Misty could really use a strong trainer like Red in her life, who can both handle each other.

The two even dance together in a park where they found a singer and his band performing songs in a free concert for everybody. It was a great moment for both Red and Misty to be alive together. Red and Misty also had a double battle against two other trainers and won. Not only did they get along together, but they are a unstoppable duo when they battle together because how well they know each other and their strong bond.

Every moment together was a great time for the both of them and neither of them wanted this moment to stop. They felt like kids again as they ate ice cream together and even had a few small arguments along the way and laughed it off.

Misty just sigh happily, feeling her body and mind at ease for she was at a place that she considers to be romantic for couples.

Red was admiring the beauty of the Cerulean Cape, seeing the water below the fence, sparkle with the sun's light hitting it. Never has Red seen such a site so beautiful. He was completely lost by the Cerulean Cape's beauty. He has forgotten how beautiful the Kanto region could really be.

Pikachu was taking in the last remaining sunlight before yawning himself to sleep on Red's lap after having such a day with his trainer and Misty.

Red scratched Pikachu's chin, "Sleep well buddy, sweet dreams." He said, smiling.

Misty couldn't help smile at Red, seeing how much he cares for his Pikachu. It was one of the things that Misty loved about Red is his love for every Pokemon he comes across with.

As Misty was looking at Red, she notice how both she and Red were sitting extremely close to each other and their hands were inches close to touching.

Misty hesitated, wanting to touch Red's hand with her's. She would debate with herself whether or not to go through with it, but didn't want to make Red feel uncomfortable with her and scare him away like the other boys.

Red instead, moved and stretched his arms on the bench he and Misty were sitting at. Misty blush for Red was close to putting his arm around her shoulder as they watch the sunset together.

Red gave a happy sigh and finally spoke, breaking the silence between him and Misty.

"Man, many things changed around Kanto the last three years. Like the Viridian forest is now gone and is just now a land of tall grass." Red said.

"Yeah, like the Volcano in Cinnabar Island finally erupted and destroyed everything on the Island including Blaine's gym. There's nothing left but rocks and dirt from the aftermath. Luckily nobody got hurt when the Volcano erupted." Misty inform Red.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad Blaine and other people survive the eruption. Mewtwo would be quite sad if he heard that Blaine was hurt. Mewtwo likes to spend his time with me or Blaine during his free time." Red said, thinking about his psychic Pokémon.

Red took another look back at the Cerulean Cape when he was done talking.

"Wow Misty, you gotta be lucky if you live in an area with this beautiful site you can visit. I bet you come here all the time?" Red asked.

Misty snapped out her daze, "Ummm….yeah. I sometimes come here to clear my mind after having a busy day at the gym."

"Who wouldn't want to come here after having a busy day." Red laughed.

The tomboy also chuckled, "There's an old tale that during a specific full moon, the Cerulean Cape opens a portal to another world if someone jump in the right moment. It just an old folktale, but it's pretty neat if I do say so myself." Misty said.

"That is pretty neat. Another world huh? I wonder what kind of People or Pokemon would there be?" Red said, intrigued by the folktale.

"Red, I had a great time hanging out with you today. It was the most fun I had in awhile." Misty said, twiddling her fingers in a shy manner.

"Yeah, me too Misty. This is the most fun I had since coming back to Kanto." Red said.

Misty shyly looked away, "We should do this again." She said.

"Yeah we really should, but that's gonna be awhile when that happens." Red said, in a unsure tone.

"Why is that?" Misty looked back Red.

A small frown appeared on Red's face, "Misty, I got something to tell you that you might not like to hear."

Misty remain quiet as Red kept on talking.

"I'm…..leaving Kanto again." Red said in a soft tone as he looked away from Misty.

"You're leaving Kanto? Again?" Misty shocked and saddened by the news. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving to a place called the Hoenn region in three weeks." Red answered.

"How come? You just came back! You're home, right where you belong with your mother Violet, Blue, Professor Oak, Brock, and….me." She said, a bit choked up on her words.

Red sigh as he kept looking away from Misty, not wanting to see her sad face, "I know, it's just that the world is huge and I want to explore its people and Pokemon that inhabit it." he said.

The Pallet Town Trainer got up from his seat and placed his sleeping Pikachu on the bench to take a deeper look at the sunset in front of him.

"After losing to Ethan at Mt. Silver, it made me realize that there are more strong trainers and Pokemon that I have yet to battle against. The world is just waiting for me to explore it. I'll never know what the world has in store for me if I don't see it with my own eyes." Red said.

Red took out a regular pokeball from his belt and gave it a tight squeeze as the pokeball shined with the sun's beam.

"I want to be the best there ever was. To beat all the rest is my cause." Red said, looking down at the pokeball in his hand.

The male trainer looked back at Misty, who was looking away and was rather sad by Red's plan. She knew that this is who he was, for he was a Pokemon trainer who loves to travel and battle.

"Misty, I would love it if you could come with me. I would do anything just to make that happen." Red said.

"Yeah, but my duties as a gym leader prevents me from doing that. You should know that." Misty said.

"I know." Red said, saddened.

Red took a seat next the orange hair girl, "You wanna know something Misty." He said.

"What?" She responded.

"Even though I'm gonna be traveling and meet new people along the way. I know for a "fact" that I will never meet another person like you anywhere. You're just too amazing of a person to replicate." Red told her.

"Really?" Misty said, blushing.

"Yeah, you're one of a kind, Misty. Don't you ever forget that about yourself. You….make me happy that you exist in my life." Red said, giving a charmful smile and placed his hand on top of her hand.

Misty stood silent for moment before speaking again. She could believe that Red himself placed his hands on top of hers.

"Will I see you again?" She asked, looking straight to his face.

Red smiled and chuckled, "Well I did show up again after spending three years at Mt. Silver, so yeah I think you might." Red teased and gave a wink to the gym leader.

Misty brought back her smile as she laughed at Red's words. Red always knew how to make Misty smile and laugh when she was feeling down.

"There's actually something I want to give you, Misty. It's also a reason why I wanted to see you today." Red said.

"What might that be?" Misty asked.

Red kept his smile and began to search in his yellow backpack. What Red took out was his old red/white jacket and red hat that had the official Kanto league symbol that he kept since he was little (His R/B/Y outfit.), even long before his journey through Kanto three years ago. These two items were something always Red cherish since he had them.

"I want you to have my old hat and jacket." Red said, handing over his items to Misty.

Misty was shocked, "You're giving me your hat and jacket? Why?" she said, receiving Red's things.

"Something to remember me by while I'm gone. I had that red jacket and red hat as long as I can remember. They hardly fit me anymore." Red laughed at himself.

"But, aren't these important to you?" Misty asked.

"Yeah they are. That's why I want you to have it because you're important as well. Maybe not to everybody, but to me you are." Red said, charming Misty with his words.

"Besides, I'm starting a new journey. That's why I got some duds like the ones you see me wearing right now, plus my new looks help prevent my crazy fans from recognizing me. I like having brown hair instead of black hair. At least you still recognize me." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you might look different, but you'll always look the same to me." Misty teased.

Red gaze down at his old jacket and hat in Misty's hand, "Funny how back then when people saw me wear those they thought I was just a small trainer with huge dreams. Now that I wear those, people see me as the Champion."

The two then looked over at the horizon to see the sun finally gone and the night sky is above them.

"Well it's time for me to head back home. I got a full set of plans to do for the next couple of weeks before my journey through Hoenn begins." Red said, getting ready to pick up Pikachu in his arms.

"See ya Misty, it was great spending time with you, Misty. It really was." Red said, smiling and walked away back home.

"Red wait!" Misty yelled.

Red stopped walking and watch Misty run up to him, still not wanting him to leave her sight.

"What is it, Misty?" Red asked.

"Before you go, I just want to say that I…." Misty stopped talking, realizing what she was about to say to Red was those three forbidden words.

Misty knew that ready Red wasn't ready to hear those "three words" yet from her, even though her heart wanted to make her say it to him.

Misty shook her head and looked at Red with a smile. Realizing that nobody was around to see the two in the dark. The orange hair girl lean close to Red, tugged on his red vest jacket, and closed her eyes.

Red stood still as he watch Misty lean close to his face and pressed her soft lips against his. Red was shocked that this was happening as Misty kissed him. What took Misty by surprise is that Red was kissing her back when he wrapped his hands on her waist and pulled in closer, enjoying this experience. This is first time that the both of them ever kiss.

The two were lost in their kiss under the night sky above them. It seems like forever before the two finally stopped and looked at each other's blushing faces with everything around them in silent. Misty gave a shy look to Red while he still had his hands on her hips.

"Before you go, I just want to say that I wish you luck on your journey. Please come back safe for me, sweetie." Misty said, with a loving smile.

Red let go of Misty's hips and shot back a confident smile at the gym leader. He tipped his hat and began to make his way back home with his sleeping Pikachu on his arms.

Misty watch the trainer leave until he completely disappear in the darkness of the night. She held Red's old trademark hat and jacket close to her heart, some what feeling that Red was still with her by her side.

Since that day, Misty never felt sad about Red being gone. Though, there are times she missed him, but not as much as before like the first time he left. Misty was more at ease and felt better than ever before in her life.

For she knew that Red would one day come back to see her again with something new and wonderful that will start between them. Making her more excited when that day finally comes, especially since she now knows how Red felt about her.

The End.

* * *

 **(A/N): If you want to see more of Red, check out my Pokemon Tales series to see his adventures in the Hoenn region. Happy Valentine's day!**


End file.
